And I'll try not to sing out of key
by Nadienne
Summary: An intimate look at the lives of four boys who lived as friends and died as brothers. The Marauders throughout their lives.


They met on the train. Nothing fancy - most of the students who sit together on the way to school end up as friends. They were all sort of forced together. The only friends Sirius had ever had were "snotty pureblood gits". James had spent most of his time with his cousins growing up, each who had their own group of friends already. He could of sat with them, but really, James Potter doesn't need anyone to make friends. Remus and Peter had no one. James and Sirius took to each other very quickly. Both had the same humour, the same interests, the same easy-going quality. It wasn't until Remus tentatively asked if he and Peter could join them in a game of exploding snap that they really talked to their two quiet companions. By the time they had gotten to the school, they had decided to eat dinner together: it was no question they would all sit at the same table.

Xxxxxx

By second year, they were The Marauders. Earlier, they had realized they needed a name that people could recognize when a prank had gone particularly well. After all, they couldn't exactly claim responsibility for anything mischievous if it would get them in trouble, but a code name could. Hence the Marauders.

That was the year they discovered Remus's "furry little problem". James had noticed something was "fishy" with Remus, but it took a while to get Sirius and Peter on board. They wrote down the dates he was away, even tried to follow him once. It was actually Peter, usually outshone by his clever and intelligent friends, who realized that Remus was always gone on the full moon.

Xxxxxx

By fifth year, they were animagi. James was a stag, fast and sleek and elegant, powerful enough to keep everyone in check. Sirius was a dog, mangy and hairy, but able to subdue the beast that was Remus once a month. Peter was a rat. His main job was to freeze the Whomping Willow and distract Remus if need be. Not as valiant or courageous, but James and Sirius never mentioned that.

That was the year that James actually fell in love with Lily. Before it had been a crush: butterflies and blushing and trying to show off his talents. Not anymore. They all noticed a change in their friend. He no longer brushed off Lily's remarks with arrogance and a grin, promising to see her tomorrow at breakfast. He became sullen and quiet, depressed. Sirius eventually got mad at Lily, telling her to stop treating James so poorly, and take the wand out of her arse. She told him she would be nice to James when _he_ stopped treating people poorly. That quieted him for the moment.

Xxxxxx

Sixth year was the hardest. Remus refused to speak to Sirius, who was trying _everything_ to regain his trust. James was angry at Sirius for being such a stupid arse, but after all, he was still his best friend. Peter was the messenger, along with James sometimes. It took Remus weeks to even acknowledge Sirius. Weeks more before he spoke to him civilly, albiet not exactly politely. Finally one day James had had enough. They were _The Marauders_, for Merlin's sake. He brought Sirius, while Peter brought Remus to the Whomping Willow after hours. He _forced_ them to talk to each other. Sirius, who had been getting fed up with apologizing for something that he was so obviously sorry for, grudgingly made his case first. Halfway through, James looked over at Remus, and was not surprised to see his eyes glassy, and a small smile threatening to break through.

Xxxxxx

It was not until seventh year that the four began to realize their bond. They had always referred to each other as best friends. But really, it was more then that. They were brothers.

It was a year of firsts. Peter's first date. Remus's first girlfriend. The first girl to ever turn Sirius down. James's first love. Well, James's first _reciprocated_ love. When he and Lily began to hold hands on the way to classes, and spend Wednesday evenings in Hogsmeade (much to Lily's chagrin), Sirius thought that everything would change. Lily however, made sure that it wouldn't. They were all surprised how quickly they loved her. She was kind, smart, loving, and perfect for James in every way.

'Just as I've always said!', he would constantly remind them.

Graduation was bittersweet. Even Professor McGonagall permitted them to each give her a farewell hug and a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't until Sirius made an inappropriate comment that he was given one last detention for good measure.

Xxxxxx

The year after graduation seemed to go by in lighting speed. With James and Sirius at the Auror Academy,

Remus working for his father, and Peter traveling abroad with his parents, they rarely had time to see each other. When they did however, it was always _awesome. _They would go to London to get drunk, or have a party at James' and Sirius's flat, or just go anywhere and have fun. Of course they always saw each other on the full moon, but that didn't count, because it wasn't so much fun for Remus.

Eventually James moved in with Lily, and Sirius was forced to find a new room mate. It was perfect, because Peter was home, and desperately wanted space from his parents. Remus moved in too within the year, and James was there so much, he had his own chair in the living room.

Xxxxxx

The Wedding Most Unlikely, as Sirius had decided to call it, was probably one of the best nights of all their lives. Obviously it was for James, who for the whole night was either kissing Lily on the forehead or grinning at everyone who looked at him. Sirius made one of the funniest toasts anyone at the wedding had ever heard, and proceeded to get a bit tipsy and dance with every pretty girl in the room. Peter spent the night chatting with Lily's muggle cousin Denisse, who seemed to think he was incredibly charming. Remus sat at the table, taking everything in, realizing not for the first time, just how rich his life was.

Xxxxxx

Harry James Potter was born on a warm sunny day. James had run out of the delivery room, proud and beaming, and announced his son to his best friends, his parents, and anyone else who would listen. Remus was a natural with him. The tiny baby quieted down and stared up at Remus's kind eyes the moment he was placed in his arms. Harry adored Sirius too. He would scream and laugh when his godfather transformed into the loveable, gentle dog. Peter was a bit uncomfortable at first. He would only hold him for a few seconds, and hastily gave him back to Lily, until James finally forced him to hold him while he went outside to help his wife with the groceries.

Xxxxxx

A few months later, on Harry's first Halloween, things began to change. Peter wasn't really around, always making up excuses for his absence at parties and holidays. Remus too, was acting strange. He would go to work each day, but one day Sirius saw him enjoying a pint at the local pub on a Wednesday afternoon, when he was supposedly on duty. Why would he lie? When he confronted him about it, Remus became angry and hostile. Sirius wouldn't find out for thirteen years, that Remus had been fired from his job for being a werewolf, and was unable to find someone who would employ him.

Xxxxxx

Exactly a year later, on October 31st, 1981, the world stopped turning. James was dead. Peter was gone. Remus was…alone. Sirius was in prison for a crime he had not committed. As the Dementors slowly marched him up the stairs to the cell where he would live, Sirius could only think of Harry. As they shoved the meagre portions of disgusting food at him, he could only remember James. As they sent in Aurors and Journalists and other specialists to try to coax out the whole story, he could only think of Remus. The rest of the time, he thought of Peter.

Xxxxxxx

Death was good to them. They were together again, and after the useless apologies, the regrets and the anguish, they were finally free. Each Marauder was young, healthy, happy. Lily had never looked more beautiful. In time they were joined by Harry, his wife, his children. Death had given them all what life had not: time. Time to be happy, to laugh, to forgive. Not that life had not had it's share of fun and laughter for the Marauders. But after so many years of worrying and plotting revenge, they were able to _feel _again. Death had give them back to each other.


End file.
